Don't Deny Me This
by Slytherin Rose Weasley
Summary: She wished she'd never left him. Teddy was the best thing to ever happen to her, and now she'd lost him. But maybe if she was very lucky he would give her one last chance? Surely he couldn't deny her that. Please read and review.


**A/N: So here's a little one-shot. I think this plot bunny started jumping around in my head just after my boyfriend's dad's funeral where we ended up having a huge fight. Thankfully we're getting along much better now. Anyway enough about my sorry life. As usual I am not JK Rowling and I don't make a single penny from this. I really hope you like it.**

She stood at the station, her long blonde hair blowing around her face, waiting to see if he would arrive. She couldn't believe that he wouldn't show up. He had to come, he just had too. Thinking that he might not show up, that he might have already replaced her was unbearable. She checked her watch again, every second that crawled past was causing her agony. She would wait another ten minutes for him, only ten more minutes and then she would leave. There was no way that she was going to spend all her time mooning over Teddy Lupin, not if he didn't want her back. She could have anyone she wanted, anyone it seemed except him.

She moved position again walking out on the pavement, and Victoire felt her heart stop when she saw the familiar turquoise hair. Teddy had decided to show up! Maybe he still cared about her! She had tried so hard to bury those feelings for him; they didn't do anything but cause one another harm. The fights were bad, and that was putting it mildly. She'd screamed and cried, thrown things and even tried hexing Teddy once or twice. But they always seemed to fix things, in time. It was just taking longer and longer lately. Eventually it had been Dominique who had persuaded her older sister that maybe it wasn't worth it anymore. Why stay with someone if all they did was make you cry? Victoire hadn't been able to explain that although the bad times were bad, the good times were euphoric highs that she lived for.

As Teddy drew level with her Victoire went to throw her arms around him excitedly. However she found herself stepping back as Teddy raised his hands, holding her off. Victoire checked at that small gesture, maybe he had come to tell her that he didn't want to see her again. No, no, that couldn't be possible.

"How are you?" he asked her. Victoire smiled up at Teddy, masking her true feelings. How was he to know that his hazel eyes made her heart beat a hundred times faster?

"I'm okay," she replied. "And you? Uncle Harry said you've been away?" She'd begged her uncle to tell her where Teddy was hiding out, but he'd refused to speak. He figured that it was up to Teddy if he wanted to get in touch, and Victoire should just respect that.

Teddy nodded, turning away slightly. "I think this was a mistake," he said shortly. Victoire grabbed at him desperately, tears brimming in her eyes now. She didn't want him to leave, he couldn't leave her. Teddy pulled his arm sharply out of Victoire's grasp, taking long strides. As soon as he got around the corner he Apparated back to Grimmauld Place, sighing heavily.

The moment Teddy arrived in Grimmauld Place he realised what a mistake he'd made. Was he really about to let the best thing that had ever happened to him walk away? He could just imagine what Harry would say about that. Harry had never given up on Ginny, not really, and Teddy couldn't give up on Victoire. She was the entire reason for his existence. He had tried living without her for the past few weeks, but since she'd walked out that door he'd been broken. And it was clear from seeing her today that she was just as broken as he was. He'd only pushed her away because he was hurting, he should really go and make amends.

Victoire stood on the street, not moving, tears streaming down her face. He was gone. Teddy had left her. It really was over. She started to turn towards home herself when she heard a small pop behind her. She twisted back, and gasped, a hand flying to her mouth.

Victoire looked up at Teddy, her eyes shining with hope. Neither of them spoke a word as they moved towards each other, Teddy's arms circling around her back, Victoire's arms sliding around his neck, as their lips finally met for a kiss. They stood there for several minutes kissing as if their lives depended upon it before breaking apart.

"Friends?" Teddy asked hopefully.

"Friends," she replied, grinning widely.

**A/N: So what did you think? Please leave me a little review; I love hearing your feedback and they really help me to grow as a writer. **

**If you enjoyed this piece and want to keep up to date with projects that I'm working on then please feel free to follow my writers acount on Twitter SRWfanfiction. **


End file.
